My Lost Love
by dark blue princess
Summary: 150 years ago, Itachi lost the love of his life. Now she has returned with no memories of their past. Will she rememories their love? Will she still love him? Femnaru Itanaru. Future lemons soon.
1. Losing Her

Me: OK, I'm taking a break from 'the necklace' and making a new story.

Naruto: Is it another narusuke?

Me: Nope.

_Naruto and Sasuke sighing in harmony._

Me: It's an Itaruto.

Sasuke and Naruto: What the hell?!?!?!?!

Me: Well it came to me when I was in detention one day.

Naruto: Why were you in detention?

Me: I was tardy to my English class.

Sasuke: Man, your worst than the loser over there.

Naruto: Shut the hell up, Teme.

Me (to Naruto and Sasuke): Be nice. Anyway Sakura disclaimer, Please.

Sakura: DBP doesn't own anything Naruto, but a copy of the third movie.

Me: Ok, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter one

_I kissed her soft, pale pink lips with great passion as I pulled her closer towards me. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Without breaking the kiss, I picked her up and carried her to the bed, where she started to unbutton my shirt. Quickly, I moved from her lips to her neck, kissing the soft, tanned skin tasting and savoring the scent of her. I stopped briefly to look at her and saw her sky blue eyes looking at me with love…_

…_Pleading with me not to interfere with the sentencing. Fire was spreading around all over her in huge flames as she was held still to the wooden stake. My heart started to hurt when I heard her screams cut through the night sky. With her last breath she had I heard her say "I will always love you Itachi-kun and I'll come back to you soon." Then she disappeared in the flames below._

_**_

_(3__rd__ pov)_

Itachi woke up form his dream turned nightmare and looked around his large bedroom chamber and saw nothing. He got up, got dressed and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs and started for the front door, when he heard a voice behind him "Why are you going outside during this time of day?" Itachi turned to see his brother Sasuke standing behind him.

"It's nothing." He said lamely.

"Maybe it wasn't anything if you were going in the middle of the day!"

Itachi had forgotten it was still daytime.

"I just remembered something in my sleep and was going to fetch it, but I'll wait."

Itachi walked out of the front lobby and to the stairs where on the right was his private study room. He put out the gold key, unlocks it and closes the door behind him. His office had a black desk with black leather chair and few book selves with massive volumes of books of history and culture. He got a glass from the cabin; put some wine out of the bottle and drunk out of it. He looked at the two paintings behind his desk. One of was a pictures of a blonde women with sky blue eye, soft pale pink lips, and sun kissed tan skin, well, in short she was beautiful. The second picture contain three people sitting in a small circle with a little girl, with black hair and blue eyes, was in the blonde's lap, and itachi was standing right beside them. Itachi was looking at the paintings with sad memories of his family.


	2. Searching for her

Me: A New update of this story!

Naruto: Finally, You got up your lazy ass and made an update.

Me: Why, Yes, yes I did!

Sasuke: You watch too much cartoons!

Me: Of course I do! To all my fans, I'm sorry for not updating like you wanted me to but, I will try to finish this and my other story.

Disclamer: Do you see sasuke and naruto mouth fucking each other, or screwing each others brains out! Therefore I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Searching for her.**

Itachi was looking at the painting for his most beloved and their daugther when, suddenly he felt a cold, dark aura surrounding the room.

"Hn. Come on in little brother." Sasuke walked in the room.

" Seems I still can't give you the slip yet, Aniki." (1)

" Of course, I can sense you aura for milles away."

" You still have not answered my question yet."

" That, Dear Otouto, will be a story for later."(2)

" That is utter bullshit, Itachi." Sasuke said.

" That may be, but poof do you have?"

Sasuke was silence.

Itachi loooked at the time on the wall then, at the window and saw the sunset.

" Now it's time for me to leave. Take care, Otouto." Itachi said as he kissed sasuke on the cheek on the way out.

" Damnit, Itachi! I'm going to kill you!"

Itachi laughted.

* * *

1. Big Brother

2. Little Brother

I know it's been awhile but please review and I'll try to update as fast as possible! Ja Ne, Everone!


End file.
